Afternoon Tutor
by meganine
Summary: Amu was forced to do study with an afternoon tutor. She only agreed because she does not want to be in a different year with her prince. But as the tutor sessions go by, will she still have the same motive.tadamuto please review @ @ a lil mystery inside
1. Chapter 1

**_*inhales* I'm very nervous. This is my first fanfic ever._**

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

It was a bright morning. I can hear the birds chirping outside. I rubbed the sleepiness off my eyes as I look at the watch. "Aaaahhh!!..", I screamed with the loudest voice possible.

"I'm going to be late, oh no, I'm going to be late", were the words that came out of my mouth while quickly fixing myself for school. Believe me or not, it only took me less than 5 minutes to prepare. I went downstairs, grabbed a toasted bread, say goodbye to my family, then hurriedly run (as in literally) to school.

As I ran to school, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a boy, probably older than me, with dark blue hair and deep sapphire eyes. That moment, a picture of a cat flashed in my mind, i don't know why but he remind me of a huge black cat in the neighborhood who used to come in front of our house to play with me (I was only 5 years old then). I was about to burst to laughter when he said, with a deep and cold voice, "Oi, watch where you're going."

"It's you who bumped at me." I answered back at him.

"If I remember correctly, I was walking on this street, then all of a sudden you came and bumped me."

The conversation can be much, much longer, if only I hadn't remember how late I was at school. So,

"Bye, bye, neko-mimi boy" with a childish voice, is all i can manage to say and then ran to school. Turning on a corner, I can promise myself I saw him smirk.

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

Indeed, I was very, very, very late. When I entered the room Nikaido-sensei, my homeroom teacher, said, "Oh, good morning, Himamori-san. Did you have a good and long night sleep." (with great emphasis on the word "long") Everybody on the class laughed. I quickly went to my seat. But just before i sat, I caught a glimpse of a new face who's sitting right next to me. She has beautiful face with blonde hair tied to pigtails. I wanted to talk to her, but then I realize that she has a don't-bother-to-talk-to-me aura that surrounds her, so i decided not to.

Our classes passed by like the wind. It's now time to go to the Royal Garden. I went there for the Guardians meeting. As always, I'm early No one's still in the garden. Going in here always makes me excited, not because of paper works but because of a person. Tadase Hotori. He's my prince. In fact, his the main reason why i decided to joined the Guardians. And because of it's daily meeting that I have the daily chance to talk to him.

"Amu-chi, why are you here." said Yaya Yuiki, baby-ish.

"We have a meeting today, right."

"Oh Amu, I'm very sorry. I forgot to tell you. Hotori-kun decided to cancel the meeting early this morning. Sorry, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said.

I was about to answer back when someone entered the Royal Garden. It was a boy, a young boy with brown hair and round eye glasses.

"Hinamori-sempai, I was asked by Nikaido-sensei to bring you to the faculty."

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

"Himamori, Amu. I noticed that you're always late these past few days. And not only that, your scores are getting lower and lower."

It's annoying really, but I can't answer back for two reasons. One, it's all true; and two, my spirits are too low because I didn't have a chance to talk or even see my prince.

"So I decided that you need an afternoon tutor..."

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

_***exhales* finally it's done. Hope you like it. Please review. Your reviews are my only fuel to write a fanfic. Constructive Criticism is very much welcome and appreciated. Next chapter.. comming in a few hours.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews and also for those who read my story. This is supposed to be published yesterday. But for some reasons (most probably the rain, it happens a lot) our internet connection isn't working. Anyways, though the publishing have waited for almost 24 hours. Here it is. Enjoy reading. **_

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

"I decided that you need an Afternoon Tutor..." Nikaido-sensei said

"Oh, okay. That's not a problem."

"...two hours everyday except Sunday.", he added

I wanted to shout with all my might, but I decided to calm myself.

"But sensei, what about my Guardian Activities?", I asked cooly.

" I already fixed that. I excused you from the Principal and also from Hotori-kun. They said it's okay for you to join the Guardians until 5:00 but after that, you're free to study with your tutor."

"B-b-but?!"

"No but's, Himamori-san. If you don't improve your grades you'll fail the exams, and if you fail, you'll repeat your fifth-grade next year. You don't want that to happen, right?"

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

"What?!" Kukai, Yaya, and Nadeshiko shouted.

"It will start this Monday." I sadly answered. I buried my face in my arms. I don't know if I made the right decision of taking this "tutor" thing but I certainly don't want to repeat next year. I don't want to throw away my only chance to be in the same class as my prince.

"And also from monday, Hinamori-san can only be with us until 5:00pm. After that, she is supposed to be studying with her tutor." added Hotori-kun.

"Amu-chi, who will be your tutor?" Yaya asked.

"I don't really know. Nikaido-sensei said I would know when I see my tutor on our first day."

"Don't worry Amu-chan. He's a good teacher and student." my prince said.

"How did you know who my tutor is?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, he's with sensei when he ask us to allow you to go after 5pm. So, I already met him. In fact, he's a really good friend."

"Is he strict?"

"Kinda, but not too strict. Don't worry Hinamori-san, he's a very good friend to me, almost like my brother, and I'm sure he'll you'll like him." Then he smiled. Oh how I love his cute smile. And how I also hate it. It makes me do things I would normally **not** do.

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

As I walk home, I remembered about the new girl I saw at school. I can say she's really cool, but also very cold. It felt like she does not want to talk to anybody. I thik I'll like her but I don't even know her name yet. Because of that tutor-thing, I forgot to ask Nadeshiko who is the new girl. And then I again remembered how my daily talks with my prince are shortened because of an afternoon tutor. Because of my building anger, I kick a can I saw on the road. And then I hear many cats shriek. I looked to where it was coming from. It's coming from 3 orange cat. Their fur stood on it's very end. Their eyes burning red with anger. The cats are in rage, and I can see why. In front of the cat's, lies the can that I have just kicked. I turned to a frozen statue.

"Oh no!" is all I can say. "Help!" I screamed. I took a step back. Wrong move. I tripped. I tumbled on the road. The cats ran toward me to scratch me with their sharp claws. My mind told my feet to stand and run away. But it won't listen. I saw the cats nearing, I shut my eyes, tears building up in the corer of my eyes. I buried my face in to my hands. I can't do anything more. I just waited for the moment that I can feel my body scratched and bleeding. I waited and waited, until i decided to take a peek. I can't see the cats anymore, instead all I saw are two feet. I looked up, only to see the guy with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. I'm speechless. I don't know what's happening. There was silence, until he spoke.

"Oi, you can stad up now." I stand up, loking at him with confused eyes.

"neko... mimi... boy.." is all I can say.

Then he smile, or it must be more appropriate to say he smirk. He smirked at me.

"Why are you here and what happened to the cats? Why did you--" I said ,standing up, with much curiosity that a child could ever have.

"Aren't you going to at least say thanks to me for saving you from those cats?" he cutted me with his usual cold and deep voice. I was speechless. My cheeks were burning hot. I'm very embarassed for what I did.

"T-t-t-thanks." I said in a very, very, very low voice.'

"What did you said?" he asked, teasingly.

"N-n-nothing!.. I-i-it's n-nothing!!.. I did not say anything." I shouted to him as i turned my back o him losing my, as they say, cool-and-spicy character. I saw his smirk go wider.

"I was surprised to know that you're afraid of cats."

"N-not really."

"Is that true."

"I already said, I'm not afraid of cats. It's just that they were very, very angry." I said, calm, "I hate angry eyes" I added with the lowest voice possible. Just then, he glared at me with burning eyes. Then he gave me an evil grin, a very mean one. I felt scared. So without thinking I ran away, shouting:

"Baka-baka neko-mimi boy!!!..." I ran straight to home. Again, I didn't even have the chance to ask his name, but I'm sure I won't bother to know anymore. I know I heard him chuckle while I'm running away. What does he think of me, a toy or a clown. He's so mean. I don't like him.

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

It's already Monday, the first day that I'm going to spend my afternoon, studying with my still unknown tutor, instead of being with my prince (and also the other Guardians) in the Royal Garden. It's luchbreak, I went to tthe canteen to forget the stress that my blonde seatmate is giving me and also to buy my lunch. I sat alone, Nadeshiko need to practise dancing for a program so she can't join me. I stared into the juice that I bought while slowly sipping. I thought about how nice will it be if only my blonde seatmate will be a little bit friendlier. I was pacing out when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a smiling Kukai. He's a very good friend to me. It always feels good to see hm. He always make me smile and even laugh (but not as much as my prince does) when I'm feeling down.

"So Amu, you're bothered by your new classmate."

"She has long blonde hair that are always tied to pigtails. She's very beautiful. I want to approach her because she's my seatmate. But it's like she has a barrier to keep people away from her. She just sits there, don't recite or participate and just stare on the teacher, and the moment the bell for dismissal and lunchbreak rings, she disappears like a bubble. I don't even know her name." Kukai just stared at me. It seems like he's thinking of something.

"Based on you description, I might know who she is."

"Really?!"

"Yes, I think she is Utau Hoshina. She's just like that. She doesn't want to talk to anybody except for her brother."

"I bet her brother is like her."

"No, he's the direct opposite. Her brother is a friendly man, almost naughty. He's a senior jr. high student. He's a very bright student, he doesn't have to pay for the fees because his scores reached the requirements for a full scholarship. I fact, he's your afternoon tutor."

"Really?! How did you know?"

"Well, you see, Tadase, your tutor, and me are friends for a couple of years now. So we're preety close."

"What is his name?"

"Oh that, it's still a secret. Tadase told me not to reveal it to you before you and your tutor meet."

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

"Goodbye, everyone." I said "I'll be going now." I added.

"We'll miss you, Amu-chii." Yaya said, baby-ish as ever

"Good luck on your tutor session, Amu." Nadeshiko added.

"I know you'll pass.." Kukai said with a wink.

"I know you'll get along with you're tutor, Hinamori Amu-san." my prince said smiling. How I love that smile. How I love his cute face. I went out. Nikaido-sensei said that we will be studying at the library. So I went there. I saw the library door. My curiosity climed to its peak as I draw nearer and nearer to the door. I'm ecited to know what my tutor is like, what Tadase-kun's close friend is like, and what's the attitude of the brother of Hoshino, Utau. I opened the door and walked inside. I saw Nikaido-sensei sitting on one of the tables, looking down the floor.

"Nikaido-sensei." I called out. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, Himamori-san. I was worried you won't show up. We've been waiting fot you for almost 25 minutes. What took you so long?"

"Sorry sensei. There was an unexpected work for the Guardians and we needed to finish it today so---"

"Ok, stop. Don't continue. Let's just wait for your tutor."

"Sensei, where's my tutor."

"He said he's thirsty so he went out to drink. He went out a little while ago so I think he's already returning." Nikaido-sensei said. I sat down on one of the chairs nor facing the wall. I don't want to stare at somebody and mistake him as my tutor. We waited. After a couple of minutes, I heard a deep familiar voice.

"Yo, Himamori, Amu-san. Your tutor is here." the familiar voice said. I turned to see who's talking. I saw a familiar dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. It was the same boy who saved me from the cats.

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

**_It's not the same from what I originally done yesterday. I edited some for it's enhancement. Hope you enjoyed this better than the first one. Reviews are welcomed. Currently making the third one. Chapter 3 - "The First Afternoon Tutor Session"._  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I just woke up when I started making this one. I know this chapter is very late, sorry guys. I've been so busy this past few days and I couldn't find time to write this chapter. I really am sorry. Thanks for those who reviewed, and for those who still haven't review, please review on this one. onegai. I wanted to know what you're thinking about this._**

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

I flinched while standing up. I was so confused.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed.

"Please, Himamori-san, be quiet. We are in a library," Nikaido-sensei said, trying to calm me down.

The dark blue haired neko-mimi guy sat on the chair in front of me. He smiled, no, more than a smirk to me.

"Now, Himamori-san. It's good that you've already calm and it also seems to me that you both know each other, that will definitely make things easier."

"No, sensei, we just bumped into each other while walking home..." I protested, "… and sensei, I don't understand, what do you mean by knowing each other makes 'things' easier?"

"So you don't really know each other by names, eh…" he paused, thinking, "Let me fix that." He faced at the neko-mimi guy, "As I told you before, this is Himamori, Amu-san. She is a fifth grader and a member of the Guardians." The Nikaido-sensei turned to face me, "And now, Himamori-san, this is Tsukimiyo, Ikuto. He is the vise-president of the student council in out Junior High school Department of our academy. Not just that, he is also very outstanding student and from today on, will be your Afternoon Tutor."

My time stopped. Everything went still.

"The neko-mimi boy who I don't really like will be my tutor until the next simmer break. What's going on here? I can't understand a thing. What did sensei just said? Is all of that true or is he just joking me around. Yeah, sensei must be joking me. Or maybe, I'm at sleep right now and I'm currently dreaming. Oh, no, I'm having a nightmare, a very bad nightmare. I must wake up. Maybe if I close my eyes, I'll wake up on my bed and every---" I shouted on my mind.

"Oi, Himamori-san." Nikaido-sensei called, pulling me out of my own imaginary world back to the earth.

"Huh?" I said, my mind finally returning to my body.

Nikaido-sensei sighed, "I said, Ikuto Tsukimiyo will be your tutor from today. You must be thankful that he agreed to be your tutor, and that the president of the council allowed him to." I was thinking of a way where I won't be stuck with this guy alone to study. I was about to protest, but then sensei stood up

"All right, now I've already introduced the two of you to each other, my job's done here. Well, see you next time, and I hope next time you'll have improvement in your studies." He looked at me, waved goodbye and went out of the door. Silence followed.

The silence is killing me. I felt the urge to speak to break the silence, but decided not to. I couldn't think of anything to say, in fact I don't want to talk to him, after what he did the other night. So, I remained silent, I looked at him, only to see that he's also looking at me with a smirking face. I hate that smirking face. I decided to keep my mouth shut. I stared on the table, forcing myself to think of other things that me being with him. The silence continued. I looked at my watch. It's already quarter to six. I smiled the thought of me going home. It made my body relax a bit and my mood is getting better and better. I almost forgot that the Neko-mimi is still with me if only the neko-mimi didn't spoke and break into my thoughts.

"Okay, then our first activity is done. You've done it in less than an hour. Very good."

I was, again, confused.

"What do you mean by first activity? We haven't done anything. In fact, this is the first time you've talked to me since Nikaido-sensei left." I looked at him, searching for answers. He put his 'smile' on.

"You probably did not know but your first activity is that you can be able to relax yourself in my presence."

"Huh?"

"I have notice that your body tensed up the moment you saw me, so I decided not to talk to you until you're relax."

He was right. I am now relaxed to be with him.

"So do you have any assignment or test for tomorrow."

I nodded "I have a test on Science for tomorrow." I got my notebook from my bag and opened it on the page I needed to study. He took the notebook and started to ask me questions about the topic. Before I knew it, it's time to go home.

"Alright! We are done for today's meeting. We can go home now." he said, arranging his things into his bag. I also arranged mine. We went out of the library together.

"See you tomorrow, Amu." he said.

"Yeah, see you." I answered back. I saw him go to the direction of a restaurant. It's already 7:15. It's very late, I have to hurry. The streets are so dead. It's very rare to see someone outside; only street lights light the way. For a moment, I sensed thing move behind me. I turned around to see if someone's there; there's no one, just me and a street light. Feeling a bit scared, my steps paced faster, and faster, and faster, until finally I'm arrived home.

"Onee-chan, you're back." my bubbly sister exclaimed, running to me.

I placed a hand on her head and smiled. I went upstairs, Ami still following me. I let my body fall on my bed.

"Why are you so late, Onee-chan? Did you're teacher had you on detention?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I was with my Afternoon Tutor. I haven't told you that, have I?"

She shook her head.

"Ami, Saeki, Nobuko's show is about to start." Mama called out from downstairs.

"Yippee! It's starting." Ami shouted in delight. "Bye, bye onee-chan." She waved and ran out, shutting my door closed.

I stood up to change my clothes, and I tripped on something. It was a basket. I wonder why a basket is here. I put it on the table beside my bed, then continued with my changing of clothes.

I was lying on my bed. I was thinking of the things that happened this day, especially this afternoon. If I remembered correctly, his name is Ikuto Tsukimiyo. He is quite nice, but still naughty. I have to admit he's is really good in tutoring. Oh, someone said to me that he's the brother of Utau Hoshino, but why are their surnames different. Aren't siblings suppose to have the same last name. Oh well, *yawns* I'm really sleepy. I better… go to… sleep.

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

It was dark, very dark, and also very lonely. My heart wants to cry. Then I heard something.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" It's calling me. Three familiar voices are calling me somewhere in the darkness. I tried to find them, but I can't see I this dark place.

"Amu-chan! Help us! Please help us!" The three voices shouted, fear obviously shown in their voices. "Help us, Amu-chan." they're calling me for help. I ran to the direction of their voices. I ran and ran, with the fastest speed I could go. Then, everything went bright.

**xXx-oOo-xXx**

**_End of Chapter. Short as usual, eh. I'm not really good at writing long chapters. I decided to update this story every other day. Please keep o reading this. *yawn* I want to return to my sleep. Bye guys. *yawn* oh and before you leave this chapter, please review. Thanks. *yawn*_  
**


End file.
